


Where the wild things are

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Челлендж [5]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Character Study, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Fantasy, Gen, Mother Nature - Freeform, Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of Betrayer, Pre-Canon, Shamanism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: Музыкальная подборка, посвященная юности шамана-сноходца.
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Where the wild things are

  


**Author's Note:**

> список песен + куплеты
> 
>  **01\. Theodor Bastard "Obereg"**  
>  Intro theme
> 
>  **02\. Shim Craimer "Colors of the Wind"**  
>  But I know every rock and tree and creature  
> Has a life, has a spirit, has a name
> 
>  **03\. Patrick Watson "Where The Wild Things Are"**  
>  And there's monsters that are chasing me all day long  
> But I ain't afraid of where the wild things are  
> I go to where the wild things are  
> There I'll be king of them all
> 
>  **04\. AURORA "Running With The Wolves"**  
>  Trick or treat, what would it be?  
> I walk alone, I'm everything  
> My ears can hear and my mouth can speak  
> My spirit talks, I know my soul believes
> 
>  **05\. Корни Озёр "Шаман"**  
>  Пой на высокой круче, одинокий шаман.  
> Бей в бубен - солнце закатится,  
> Выйдет обряд, дело заладится,  
> Высыпят звёзды, сгинет с болот туман
> 
>  **06\. Yoav "Keep Calm Carry On"**  
>  The weaver of the dream  
> Will wrap his world around you  
> But none of it is real  
> None of it is
> 
>  **07\. UstoevaBitch "Цвет глаз"**  
>  Этот дьявол будет усердно скрываться,  
> Он будет терзать неповинную душу.  
> Цвет глаз от ситуации будет меняться.  
> Он будет слышать, но не будет слушать
> 
>  **08\. Of Monsters and Men "Ahay"**  
>  You think you know me  
> But do you really?


End file.
